Easter egg hunt
by Soniclover23
Summary: Cream has vanished. The eggs have gone missing along with the candy as well. Will the Sonic gang have their Easter egg hunt?
**Happy Easter Everyone! Enjoy this small one-shot**

"Cream! Cream! Where are you!?" Amy called, walking around her neighborhood. She was in a rush to find her best friend Cream the Rabbit because she promised her to help put candy inside eggs and hide them in her backyard. Problem was, she was nowhere in sight. Amy sighed in frustration and walked back to her house to do the work alone. On her way home, she saw Rouge and Blaze a few feet ahead of her and she thought maybe they could help her.

"Rouge! Blaze!" Amy yelled, catching her friend's attention. They both turned towards Amy and ran up to her. They all quickly hugged and let go.

"I am so happy that I found you guys! I need your help. You see, I was supposed to help Cream put the candy in the eggs for our Easter egg hunt but Cream just vanished and I can't find her anywhere. I already asked everyone and they said they haven't seen her but they are helping me look for her. So, will you please help me?" Amy desperately asked.

"Sure. We have nothing to do so we will. Let's go!" Blaze remarked, walking with Amy and Rouge towards Amy's house. As soon as they arrived, Amy opened the door to her house and she couldn't help but gasp.

"What's wrong Amy?" Blaze asked, worriedly.

"T-The eggs…they're gone! I had over 300 eggs scattered everywhere on the floor and now they're gone!" Amy cried.

"Great…just great. First Cream and now the eggs…I hope the can-" Rouge was interrupted by Blaze.

"Candy isn't here either…" Blaze sighed.

"You know what? I have feeling maybe Cream took them and has already hidden them. Let's get our baskets and call everyone over to her house so we can start." Amy exclaimed, rushing outside with Blaze and Rouge running behind her.

 _At Cream's House_

"Mom, I already hid the eggs. Nobody was able to find me." Cream spoke, proudly.

"Nice job dear. Now, go hide…they can't see the Easter bunny." Vanilla smiled, winking at Cream. Cream nodded and ran outside to her backyard and climbed to the top of a tree where she was for sure nobody would see her. She giggled when she heard the doorbell ring and tried to maintain herself to not ruin the surprise.

"Hey Vanilla!" Tails greeted.

"Hello everyone. I see you guys are ready for some Easter egg hunting right?" Vanilla asked, receiving nods from everyone.

"Can we please start now?" Knuckles whined, crossing his arms.

"Of course. When I count to 3, you guys can start hunting in the backyard alright? Now, 1…2…3…!" Everyone dashed towards the backyard and stopped immediately to admire the beauty of the backyard. Eggs where everywhere. Neatly piled on the floor, some hidden behind bushes. Some were used as decoration to fool the hunters and some golden eggs were somewhat in sight but hard to get to.

"It's an Easter wonderland!" Silver cried, excited. As soon as Silver yelled, everyone pushed each other outside of the backyard and everyone started dashing for the eggs. Sonic had no problem with this because he already had the speed he needed and already found half the eggs.

"Sonic! That isn't fair! You're fast as it is!" Amy yelled, crossing her arms.

"Calm down Ames. I'll share some of my eggs with you alright?" Sonic replied, trying to make a deal with her.

"Alright." Amy muttered, walking away to find more eggs.

It took about 10 minutes before all the eggs had been found and everyone was sitting on the grass due to exhaustion of finding and running. Nobody was aware that a certain Rabbit was watching them the whole time with a big smile plastered on her face.

"That was the best Egg hunt ever!" Tails remarked, eating some chocolate.

"You said it. But I just realized something…where on Earth is Cream?" Sonic asked.

"So nobody found her?" Amy asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Well that's weird…she loves Easter." Rouge mentioned.

"Oh well, as soon as we find her, we have to share some of our eggs with her alright everyone?" Silver asked.

"Alright." Everyone replied in sync.

Cream thought it was time to come out of her hiding spot and so she did by jumping off the tree.

"HAPPY EASTER!" Cream yelled, making her friends gasp and soon aww at the end.

"It's the Easter Rabbit!" Silver yelled, surprised.


End file.
